A Beautiful Love Triangle
by Toponi
Summary: HiroXfem!ChronaXKidd: "We should do this more often" The 3 of them thought "She was cute!" 2 of the 3 thought this, but whom? What a wonderful day they all had together but will it last? Maybe, maybe not but... "L-l-let's Hope so," Now...who thought that?
1. Substitute Nurse

Substitute Nurse

_**Hiro**_

It was a normal day, kind of, it all started off after school, when Black*Star came up to me and began showing me his 'new' moves. He then left but a few other kid's came up to me and beat me up. They left with saying "Bye gay dude…"

**I AM NOT GAY! **I might dress weirdly but I am certainly not gay

After our little 'chat' I began walking to Miss. Medusa's err… I mean the nurse's office. We are in need for a new nurse but I really don't know who replaced Medusa. It has been 2 months and a half since Maka had defeated Medusa and the Kishin and well her, Soul and Medusa's daughter become famous in this school next to Tsubaki, Patti, Liz, Black*Star, and Death the Kid. Recently Death the Kid and I have become good friends. It also seems that Death the Kid has a thing for Chrona.

After the 2 major battles, things here have become more normal. I mean we have to use uniforms now and the teachers have been teaching more school type stuff like Math, Social studies and Music those types of things.

And Shinigami-sama even let some good witches in Shibusen also like Chrona.

Well anyways I was walking to the nurse's office when I saw Death the Kidd. "Hello Hiro, why are you here?" He was outside the nurse's office sitting down on one of the very few chairs.

"WHATS UP KIDD!" We high fived each other.

"You see I think I'm coming down with a fever." He sighed. "How about you, Hiro?"

"Ummm…" I pointed at the eye which I was covering with my hair.

"Oh…well feel free to go before me."

"AW THAT'S SO NICE!" I grinned.

"C-could you please stop doing that?" He asked I laughed "Why?"

After that the door to the nurse's office opened and I was eager to see who it was. Surprisingly it was…Chrona?

"Ahhh… Hello Hiro-kun, Kidd-sama," she blushed playing with her shoes.

I was stunned; I never knew Chrona looked that hot in a nurse's uniform. Apparently Kidd thought so too.

"C-cute…" I whispered. Kidd heard me and elbowed me. "HEY?"

"I umm… W-w-who was here f-first?" She asked shyly.

"ME!" We both screamed at the same time.

"What? I thought I could go first?" I growled.

"Well I changed my mind…"

"P-p-p-please no fighting!" Chrona shouting wincing at her own tone of voice.

"S-sorry," We both apologized.

"Umm...i-i-it's alright s-s-sorry. K-K-Kidd-sama w-what is w-w-wrong with you?" She asked Kidd.

'Uhh…" He was blushing "I think I have a f-f-fever…"

"O-oh, no wonder y-y-your face i-is very r-r-r-red" She said and turned facing me "H-h-h-how a-about y-you Hiro-kun...AHH!" She seemed to notice my bloody face.  
>"IM SORRY HIRO-KUN! KIDD-SAMA DO MIND LAYING DOWN ON THE BED A BIT WHILE I HELP HIRO-KUN?" She asked.<p>

Kid sighed "O-okay…"

I grinned "It's nothing really Chrona-chan… could I call you that?"  
>She nodded as a tear streamed down her face. "W-what's wrong Chrona-chan?" I asked.<p>

"Nice job Hiro you made her cry…" Kid said as he sat down looking at Chrona with a frown on his face.

"N-n-no its okay…it's just t-t-that I-I made y-you wait s-s-s-so long j-just t-t-to take c-care of you H-Hiro-kun…" she sobbed as she cleaned my face.

"It's alright Chrona," Kidd smiled as he stood up and hugged Chronaa. She sobbed onto his chest, He grinned.

"Yeah Chrona-chan It's okay, nothing to worry about I didn't die." I smiled.

"Y-y-yeah, s-s-sorry," She sighed as she began to clean my face again with a piece of cloth.

"No need to worry," I smiled.

"Hey Chrona could I turn on the radio?" Kidd asked.

"S-s-s-sure…"

After a few sweet minutes of Kidd not talking a bit busy with fixing the radio I asked Chrona "So why are you the nurse?"

"I-I-I-I am not t-the p-p-permanent n-nurse j-just a-a-a s-s-s-substitute…"

"Oh… how sad I was almost getting happy of seeing you here regularly," I sighed.

She blushed "Why a-a-are you g-g-g-getting h-h-hurt...?"

"Ah I really don't know," _AW SHE CARES!_

"That's n-not n-n-nice H-Hiro-kun y-you should tell them t-t-to stop," She told me.

"That's really not up to me, it's up to them to see if they get bored of me," It was the truth, even though I was the meister of Excalibur. Well… I guess that was a solid reason to bully me.

"T-t-t-there! All d-d-done," She said proudly as she clapped her hands.

"Thank you very much Chrona-chan!" I exclaimed giving her a hug.

She blushed. "Y-y-y-you're welcome,"

A song finally was playing and it was Last Friday Night by Katy Perry.

"I LOVE THIS SONG!" I sang.

"Lucky me," Kidd laughed, Chrona-chan giggled.

"C-c-c-could you p-please lay down K-Kidd-Kun?" Chrona demanded/asked through giggles.

"Alright," Kidd said.

"Do you mind if I stay here?" I asked her.

"Y-y-yeah y-you could s-s-stay… Ummm… Kidd-kun please sit still alright?"

"Y-yes…"

"Thank you Chrona-chan," I said.

_**Kidd**_

So I might have a crush on Chrona, but at least im a tad bit more normal than Hiro here. He's crazy, but really fun to hang around with when he doesn't get to annoying.

Hiro is okay really funny and so we became good friends, but we don't hang around that much in public mostly just in gym at school so many people don't know were friends, that's why people still mess with him. But I have a feeling that after this we will be around at public.

"Ummm… Kidd-kun please sit still alright?" Chrona said which brought me out of my thoughts.

"Y-yes…"

She began wiping my forehead with a wipe and then she said "Uhh c-c-c-could you p-please take o-o-o-off your s-s-s-sweater?"

I nodded and this as told.

"WOAH Chrona-chan," Hiro grinned.

"W-w-w-what's wrong?" she asked Hiro. "Are you s-s-still b-bleeding d-d-d-does i-it h-h-h-hurt?"

"No," Hiro laughed.

I put my sweater on the chair and lay back down. She then began to wipe my forehead again but this time she got close, very close. Her chest was inches away on touching my nose. I blushed, "Ummm…"

"W-w-w-what's wrong?" Chrona asked.

I faced Hiro he blushed and smiled, "Nothing…" he said.

"Uhh… Kid-kun w-w-when I tell you to c-close y-y-your mouth, could you please do it?' she asked me.

"S-sure," She then placed a thermometer in my mouth and said "C-c-c-close," And I did as told once again.

After a few minutes she said "O-o-open," And I did then as she told me "W-well your tempeture is n-n-normal I d-d-don't think y-y-you have a-a f-f-f-fever…"

"That's good,"

Chrona then glanced at the clock. "OH N-N-NO IM L-LATE!" She shrieked.

"May I ask for what?" Hiro asked.

"Umm… sorry m-m-maybe t-t-tomorrow, I need to g-g-go. G-g-g-goodbye H-Hiro-kun, K-Kidd-sama." And after that she bolted out of the office leaving me and Hiro behind.

_**Hiro**_

After Chrona-chan left us we decided to just walk home and stop by the park to get ice cream. We were walking down the street's stairs and then heard whining.

"P-p-p-please, I-I-I'm sorry I-I-I was only a-a-a few minutes late, I-I-I'm r-r-really sorry!" A female voice was heard.

"No you stupid bitch you were 20 minutes late now forget about me buying you food!" That was a male voice. After that rough footsteps where heard getting fainter and fainter.

I ran to the railing and yelled "Hey everything okay there?" I asked and was surprised to see Chrona.

"H-H-Hiro-kun?" she asked.

"Y-yes, "

"Hello," Kidd greeted which made her tilt her head in confusion "Kidd-sama?"

"Are you alright?" I asked.

She nodded "Y-y-yeah," And then her stomach growled.

She blushed "S-s-s-sorry…"

"Nah it's alright," I smiled. "Are you hungry?"

"You want to get ice cream with us?" Kidd asked.

She looked down and said "D-d-d-d-do you m-mind?"

"NO not at all Chrona-chan right Kidd?"

"Y-yeah it's okay,"

I ran down the stairs flinging my arms "C'mon!" I began to run as I grabbed her wrist and she ran next to me, Kidd behind us. She began to stumble easily and I slowed down a bit.

When we got there no one was there just a couple sitting in a bench by the water fountain.

"Aw how cute, love is!" I grinned. "You know Chrona-chan this is where young couples usually come,"

She blushed, "R-r-r-really?"

"Yup!" I exclaimed.

Then I sat down on the see-saw with Kidd and Chrona-chan sat down on the swing.

"So Chrona-chan who was that back there?" I asked.

"D-d-d-didn't you r-r-recognize him Kidd?" she asked. Kidd shook his head.

"Oh y-y-yeah, o-o-of course. H-He was R-R-R-Ragnarok,"

Kidd almost chocked "WHAT!"

"Y-yeah you see after Medusa was killed Stein found o-o-out that s-s-she had another l-l-lab and he found a n-notebook that said that after she g-g-got the Kishin r-resurrected she was going to keep Ragnarok and not me. And she planned out a whole way to s-s-separate our bodies and Stein-sama chose the safer one and told us i-it would be for the best to s-s-separate,"

"Wow I didn't know what," Kidd said. "SO why where you the substitute nurse?" he asked.

"W-w-well you see n-now t-t-that Ragnarok i-isn't inside of me I-I am more vulnerable to get injured and so Stein and Marie showed us different ways to heal and with Medusa being t-t-t-the nurse f-f-for a while here s-s-she did teach me s-s-something's."

"Ohh…"

I then heard a bell and the ice cream man came. I ran to him and so did Kidd and Chrona-chan but again she stumbled a bit.

"Ohh… Hello mister," I greeted.

"Hello kids what would it be?" He asked.

"Umm… Chrona-chan what would you want?" I ask.

She fidgeted "I don't know how to deal with this," she sighed.

"What's wrong?" Kidd and I asked.

"I don't know which one to choose chocolate chip, mint chocolate chip or coconut."

"Mister could we have a triple scoop for the lady?" I asked,

"Sure,"

He then handed Chrona-chan her cone. "T-t-thank you,"

"Your welcome, How about you two?" He asked us.

"I want Chocolate chip, chocolate, and strawberry." I told him.

"I just want mint chocolate chip and vanilla thank you," Kidd ordered.

After he gave us our cones it was time for us to pay when… "Damn our bags are over there by the bench. We'll be right back!" I shouted as Kidd and I ran to the bench for our book bags.

_**Chrona **_

As the two of them ran to get our bags I was runnig behind them when i remembered I had money. I got my wallet that was in my little pouch next to me and paid the man $20.00.

"The ice cream was only $7.00 for the 3 of you miss." He told me.

"I-I-I know…"

"I don't have change," He said.

"Keep the change," I told him.

"T-thanks, goodbye now," He shook my hand and left.

A moment later Kidd and Hiro came, panting.

"Where is he going?"

Apparently Hiro saw me with my head down and said "My, my now how naughty are you," He said as he handed me my bag.

"W-w-w-what?"

"You paid the man didn't you?" He asked.

I did nothing just stand there.

"Really?" Kidd asked.

"I-I-I'm s-sor—"

"Thank you," Kidd said.

"AWW THANKS CHRONA-CHAN!" Hiro shouted.

"Y-y-you're welcome?"

_**Hiro**_

After we ate our ice cream we began to walk to our houses. I looked at Chrona-chan; she looked so cute walking innocently trying not to fall down the bricks that were aligned down the passage.

Our new uniform looked well on her.

Since a new school year has come Shinigami-sama made all students wear uniform which is:  
><span>Boys uniform:<span>

Plaid pants or shorts {Red/white required}

Short or long sleeved white shirt button up and collard.

May wear sweater or vest {Logo patch "Shibusen" on sweater/vest}

Tie {Red, white or black}

Shirt size/length doesn't matter

Pants size/length doesn't matter

Shorts size/length below knee

Girls Uniform

Plaid shorts or skirts {Red/white required}

Short or long sleeved white shirt button up and collard.

May wear sweater {Short or long sleeved does not matter} or vest {Logo patch "Shibusen" on sweater/vest}

Bow or tie {Red, white or black}

Shirt size/length doesn't matter

Skirt size/length doesn't matter

Shorts size/length doesn't matter

Currently Chrona-chan was wearing a very short skirt, long sleeved shirt; red tie, red boots, and surprisingly she hat a winter white/red hat on.

She looked like a little child.

A few hours later we got to Chrona's house and we waved goodbye and the three of us went our separate ways.

_**Normal**_

"_We should do this more often…" _The 3 of them thought,

"_She was cute!" _2 of the 3 thought this, but whom?

You know who it is or do you? Whatever

What a wonderful day they all had, but will it last? Maybe, maybe not but… "_Let's hope so…"_

Now… Who thought that?

**A/N Please review! I only thought of this a few days ago and the planned the whole story out… but should I continue… I don't know .**

**Me: You tell me, was it good?**

**Sis: NO!  
>Me: *Sulks in corner* I knew it I'm asymmetrical trash! {I AM NOT SYMMETRICAL SORRY KIDD!}<strong>

**Sis: You're hopeless…*SIGH***

**Me: I know but thanks for being honest?**

**Sis: Horrible just horrible. This is what you should me working on *HOLDS UP A FLAG THAT SAYS "KiddXChrona"***

**Me: I WANTED TO TRY SOMETHING NEW! GOSH!**

**Bye bye, please review "Should I keep going?"**

**You **

**want **

**to**

**click **

**on **

**that**

**button**

**Don't ya?**

**Do it...**

**DO IT!**

**C;**


	2. Bullying

**Bullying**

_**Hiro**_

Okay yesterday night was really, really awkward. Before Chrona-chan went inside her house we began to talk. I began to laugh loudly to see Kidd flirt it was hilarious seeing him, and Chrona-chan looked so uncomfortable.

It seems we woke up Chrona-chan's weapon because he came out of the house yelling, calling Chrona-chan horrible names. He then pulled Chrona-chan by her hair and pulled her inside the house. Kidd and I where banging our fists on the door and began to yell her name.

We calmed down a bit when the yelling stopped but I was still worried when I heard crying. I looked at the big window on their house, and saw Chrona's silhouette sitting by the corner.

After a while of sitting on the steps to her house we decided that we should go home and rest, tomorrow first thing in the morning we would come and check on her.

That night was really uncomfortable for me, I couldn't sleep at all. I was lucky to even have 5 hours of sleep when I woke up and changed rapidly into my uniform. I grabbed my book bag and my _IPod_ and ran out of my house, making sure that the door was locked and I had my keys in hand.

I turned on my _IPod _and put the headphones on my ears. I put the songs on shuffle since I just wanted to hear a song didn't matter which one, I was in a hurry. The song "Pretty Girls" by Iyaz/Travie McCoy came on.

I ran not stopping, to Chrona-chan's house, I was really worried. That guy form yesterday looked rough, I swear if he wounded her…

As I came closer to Chrona-chan's house I saw Kidd sitting where we were yesterday. I came up to him and said "Hey any sign of her?"

"No not yet. You know we might be over reacting, she is probably just sleeping that's why she is always late to class." Kidd explained.

"Maybe but I really don't want to take any chances," I confessed.

I then I grabbed my cellphone from my book bag and texted Maka:

Me: Hey Maka! Do u kno by any chance if Chrona-chan has a cellphone? 0.o

Maka: Hello Hiro, no Chrona does not have a cellphone but I was planning on getting her one. But I haven't have the time to :C

Me: Oh it's Ok Maka thanx buh-bye! .

Maka: Bye Hiro see you at school :3

Me: Yeah C ya later! :D

I turned to face Kidd, and sighed "Let's wait for her then," And so we did.

A few minutes later Chrona-chan came stumbling out the door, the man behind her pushing her. "Hurry up or I'll be late!"

"Hello Chrona-chan," I greeted. She stared at me "H-h-hello Hiro-kun, Kidd-sama."

"Who are you?" The guy asked.

"Hello my name is Hiro, I saw you yesterday when you practically harassed Chrona-chan." I grinned.

"Well I don't think that is any of your business. Now I need to go meet someone. Bye bitch, Three-stripes, gay dude." He said as he left.

"I AM NOT GAY!" I shouted at him.

Then my phone rang, my ringtone was "Tonight Tonight" By Hot Chelle Rae by the way ;D

I answered the phone "Yo, Hiro here," It was Maka.

Maka: Hi Hiro-kun umm… I just wanted to ask why you, why you wanted to know if Chrona has a cellphone?"

Me: Hey Maka, to tell you the truth it's just that I wanted to know that's all.

Maka: Well is Chrona there with you I haven't seen her?"

Me: Yeah she's with me and Kidd. Do you want to talk to her?

Maka: Yeah that would be great, thank you.

Me: NO prob.

I handed the phone to Chrona and said "It's Maka she wants to talk to you." She nodded and said "H-hi Maka,"

I didn't really hear there conversation but I did hear Chrona-chan say "Yeah their r-r-really n-nice…"

After their little chat Chrona-chan handed me the phone and I said "Bye Maka!"

"See you later Hiro, TAKE VERY GOOD CARE OF CHRONA!" and then she hung up. I put my phone in my pocket.

"Are you alright Chrona-chan, did he hurt you?" I asked her worriedly as I lifted her arm to see if there were any wounds.

"N-n-no I'm alright… Why do you ask?"

I smiled "Oh well we were pretty worried yesterday,"

"S-s-sorry for worrying y-you!" She bowed.

"No it's okay… I mean friends worry about other friends." I said as I grinned.

She looked at me but then nodded as she flashed me a little smile.

"SOOO CUTE!" I hugged her smiling like crazy.

"H-Hiro stop, you're going to suffocate her!" Kidd yelled worriedly.

"Oh stop fussing Kidd, See she's okay." I said as I let go of Chrona-chan.

"T-t-thank you,"

I smiled "Well people we still have 1 hour before school starts what should we do?" I asked them.

Kidd and Chrona-chan shrugged. "C'mon people think!" I shouted.

"We should go to the playground by the school!" I exclaimed.

They both nodded and we began to walk. I was skipping, prancing around like an idiot. A good looking idiot.

When we got there we saw little kids running around the playground.

"YES MY KIDDIES RUN, RUN LIKE THE WIND!" I shouted as I pranced around with them. Chrona-chan giggled as she saw me but noticed something… a little girl crying.

I stopped and went to the girl with Chrona-chan. "A-are you okay?" Chrona-chan asked.  
>The little girl shook her head "T-t-the boys over there," she pointed at the little group of boys. "They took my d-doll!" she cried.<p>

"Ummm…" Then Kidd's phone rang, his ringtone "Gives You Hell" by All-American Rejects. He answered it.

"You guys it seems I need to go somewhere really quick I'll be right back, Sorry," He said.

"No go ahead." I said and Chrona-chan nodded.

"Thank you," he said as he ran out of the playground.

"It's okay little girl right Chro-" I saw as Chrona-chan stomped towards the group of boys. I didn't hear was she was saying. Then the little boys ran away screaming "YOU BETTER WATCH OUT!".

As Chrona-chan was picking up the doll a group of boys that looked a little older than us walked around her.

I got mad when I saw them look at her back side and some guys began to pull up her skirt,

"S-S-STOP!" She shouted but they didn't. Then all the little kids got pulled out of the playground by their parents as they got scared, but none of them seemed to want to help Chrona-chan, but I had to do something.

I took out my phone and texted Kidd: HELP! COME BACK!

I then began to dial 911 when I heard Chrona-chan scream. I looked at her, the guys where burning her with cigarettes as she finally dropped to her knees and on the floor. I dropped my phone and ran towards them.

"Oh look this kid wants to be a hero," They laughed, there was only 5 of them I realized.

"Leave her alone!" I said as I walked towards Chrona-chan, she was laying on the ground her skirt up and she was crying her eyes already closed, she fainted.

The guys took this opportunity to beat me up but this time I stood up for myself, I took one out and then another one but the 3rd one was just too tough and had a baseball bat. He beat me up very badly so I also fainted and landed right next to Chrona-chan as I hold her hand in mine, but before I fully closed my eyes I saw a silhouette of someone that looked like Kidd hitting the guys.

"S-s-so… H-Hiro-kun, d-d-did you get the notes f-from yesterday?" Chrona-chan asked me.

We were at the nurses office already cleaned up, waiting on Kidd to get out.

"Oh yeah would you like to borrow them?" I asked her.

"P-p-please…"

"Sure," I smiled. I then remembered that I left my IPod on and so I took out my IPod to turn it off but I noticed Chrona-chan staring at it.

"Would you like to use it?" I asked her.

She nodded and said "T-t-thank y-you," as I handed it to her. I wanted to squeal when I saw her smiled and shift her right to left as she hummed.  
>"What song is it?" I moved to closer to her to look at the screen.<p>

It was "Please Don't Leave Me" by P!nk. "Nice choice, I love this song," I told her. She nodded and then put one headphone on her ear and the other one she put on my ear so I could listen to the song too. She blushed as she did so.

I Then began to sing quietly "_I don't know if I could yell any louder_,"

She sang along too "_How many times have I kicked you outta here?"_

"_I've said something insulting,"_ I shouted still singing.

"_I could be so mean when I want to be I am capable of really anything!_" We both shouted as she giggled.

"_I could cut you into pieces," _Kidd said sarcastically as he walked in the room.

"S-s-sorry…" Chrona-chan told Kidd.

"No it's alright" he smiled. "Now we should start heading towards the class."

"AWWW DO WE HAVE TO!" I whined.

"Yes now hurry up," He said seriously.

"Okay, okay…"

Alright so a new school year means…NEW CLASSMATES! Yes sadly I got new classmates people I know some I don't.

By the way Shinigami-sama thought that it would be better to actually put the students in classes depending on their grade not meister/weapon rank. Normal… yes pretty much, but most people haven't adjusted to this.

Classmates:

Death the Kidd

Chrona Makenshi

Maka Albarn

Soul Eater

Patti Thompson

Black*Star

Kim

And new students such as:

Katie {Meister}

Mark {Katie's weapon}

Lester {Katie's 2nd weapon}

Percy {Meister}

Jay {Percy's weapon}

Yeah sucks…

"Good morning students please sit down class will now begin," Said Miss. Marie.

And so I did and I so drastically wanted the seat next to Chrona-chan but Patti and Maka got there first. So I sat next to Maka and Kidd sat next to Patti.

I waved hello to Maka but she just looked angry at me.

During lunch I lay back down on my chair eating when a book hit my head. "OWWW!"

"DIDN'T I SAY TO TAKE CARE OF CHRONA!" Maka yelled as she sat down next to me.

"YEAH WELL I TRIED TO HELP HER I JUST WASN'T STRONG ENOUGH!"

She sighed "I know, I know I'm sorry…"

"M-m-m-may I a-a-a-accompany you t-t-two?" Chrona-chan asked.

"YES YOU MAY!" I smiled. And soon Tsubaki, Black*Star, Patti, Liz, Soul, and Kidd sat down next to us too.

"So Kidd, thank you for helping Chrona," Maka told Kidd. "And you too, thanks," She told me.

Chrona covered her arms where the burns where. "Y-y-y-yeah thank you K-K-Kid-sama and Hiro-kun,"

"No need" both me and Kidd said.

I looked at the clock and sighed. "UGH, NO MORE CLASSES please…" I whined.

"There's only one more class Hiro, Deal with it," Kidd told me.

"B-b-but what if Hiro-kun doesn't k-know how to d-d-deal with it?" Chrona-chan asked meekly.

"AW CHRONA-CHAN IS DEFENDING ME!" I squealed and hugged her but she winced.

"DON'T TOUCH HER ARM IT STILL HURTS HER!" Maka yelled as she Maka-chopped me.

"N-no Maka d-d-don't hurt h-him anymore p-p-please?"

"AW EVEN THOUGH YOU AND I ARE IN PAIN, I STILL WANNA HUG YOU!" And I did as she sighed.

"I-i-it's alright Maka,"

"So Chrona since you have been a little behind in school work I have planned…A STUDY PARTY!" Maka decided.

"YAY PARTY~!" Both me and Patti cheered as we high fived. "YEAH~!"

"It's a study party and who said I invited you Hiro?" Maka asked.

"AW don't be mean Maka let him join us. He is in our class too you know," Black*Star said. "And I want to show him my new moves," He grinned.

"Um… I'm a little scared now," I chuckled. "But thank you Black*Star,"

"Alright then you could come," Maka smiled.

"WOOT PARTY~!" Patti shouted.

"This is going to be good~…" I grinned.

"Ding Dong Dang Dong!"

"Ugh class to far..." I whined.

"C-c-come on Hiro," Chrona-chan called as she waited for me by the exit doors.

"AW YOOU WAITED FOR ME~!" I ran towards her.

But as I was prancing towards her I noticed Kidd was next to her texting.

Then I got a text message from Kidd that said:

Hiro… does guys that hurt you and Chrona, where wearing purple…

**A/N PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL WHAT YOU THINK OF IT, AND HIRO MIGHT BE A LITTLE OUT OF CHARACTER, sorry…**

**YOU SHOULD KNOW BY NOW THAT I ENJOY HAVING SONG IN MY FAN FICTION AND BY THE WAY, NONE OF THIS SONGS OR SOUL EATER FOR THAT MATTER BELONG TO ME! .**

**Nya I couldn't update since I didn't have internet for the past two days T-T**

**Question from me: Did you enjoy it? What do you think? What don't you like about the story? SHOULD I CONTINUE OR JUST END IT?**

**Please give me honest opinions… C;**


	3. Study party

**Study Party~!**

_**Hiro**_

Okay so this morning wasn't the best, with the while beating and such. Yeah I also didn't think that the guys over there would really hurt Chroma but I was wrong, It also didn't surprise me that the guys were wearing purple which by the way is the uniform color for the witches and werewolf schools. Why where they here anyway really that's just nonsense but you never know what their plotting. They really do everything we do at Shibusen don't they, there like following our every move. Well maybe not our every move but something like that.

Yeah some other people and I would beat up people when we were younger but that was like… a year ago, really. But when I told people that, they wouldn't believe me. They told me that I would just say those things to get attention form the ladies but to tell you the truth I have my own way to get the ladies. *Wink, wink* Okay wait, I am totally going off topic of what is going on right now.

Back to today…

After school finally ended Liz asked me and Chrona-chan if we wanted her to drop us off. I agreed and so did Chrona-chan, and of course Kidd had to come with us. I was waiting on 101 time with me and Chrona-chan but nooo Kidd had to come to "My legs are to sore," He complains, WHATEVER!

"Get in~!" Patti demanded she looked scary so I Kidd immediately got in first. "Wimp," I sneered.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Kidd growled. "Nothing, just nothing," I sang.

I told Chrona-chan to go next and so she did, and after her I jumped in.

I got a little scared when Liz got in the passenger seat and Kidd said "Oh god no,"

"Sorry guys but it seems I need to teach Patti how to drive. Do you guys mind?" she asked. Kid nodded. "THEN GET THE HELL OUT OF THE CAR!"

I got scared, like not even playing scared.

"But I don't want to walk," Kidd whined. "

"THEN SHUT UP AND LET PATTI DRIVE!" Liz shouted, Kidd sighed and nodded

"Okay then Patti,"  
>"OKAY~!" Patti exclaimed and started the car. "Everyone put your seatbelt on and-"<p>

My cellphone began to ring and so I answered it "YO, Hiro here."

"HEY you're that gay dude that hands out with Chroma right?" It was that guy that lived with Chrona-chan.

"Y-yeah" I growled.

"Well tell her I am waiting for her by the school,"

"Ha ha too late were taking her home right now," I mocked.

"WHAT! WELL YOU TELL THAT BITCH THAT SHE BETTER NOT COME HOME TODAY!" And he hung up.

I gulped "Ummm… Chrona-chan, he he funny story umm… it was that guy you lived with, he told me that he was waiting for you by the school but I told him we were taking you home, and well he got mad and told me….that you better not go home today…"

"Nice going idiot," Liz told me.

"HEY it wasn't my fault." I said.

"U-u-ummm… well I guess I better go with him right now to explain and stuff…" Chrona-chan said. She reached to open the car door when I said "Umm… well why don't you just come with me then since I caused this?"

"U-uh… I-umm…." She nodded. "Great!" I shouted.

"W-w-well I'm coming too," Kidd butted in. I looked at him whit evil eyes. Again he had to ruin this for me.

"Oh no Kidd, you need to change!" Liz shouted. I grinned and stuck out my tongue.

"Well you two could change while I am at Hiro's house and then you could come pick us up and bring some clothes for me and Chrona," He suggested.

"Well alright then…" Liz sighed. "More experience for Patti… Now you could drive Patti."

"OKAY~!" Patti then began to drive and I swear I felt like I was going to die. It was more scary then a rollercoaster.

Liz blasted on the radio and a song by Justin Bieber came on. Liz and Patti practically dance in their seats to the song. Kidd rolled his eyes and I laughed. Chrona-chan didn't seem to care or in fact notice the song as she clung on to Kidd's shirt making Kidd and herself to blush. I had a smug smile on my face they, mostly Chrona-chan, looked so cute!

As we finally arrived to my house, I ran out the car wailing "LAND!"

Chrona-chan stumbled out the car running adorably towards me, I barbed her shoulders to make her stop since I thought she was going to fall and hit her head on the concrete sidewalk. But unlike Chrona-chan, Kidd walked peacefully towards me.  
>"Buh-bye!" Yelled Patti as I waved goodbye and smiled.<p>

"Remember the clothes Liz and don't be late!" Kidd reminded the Thompson sisters.

"Yeah, yeah," Liz said as she and her sister drove away.

"Welcome to mi casa!" I exclaimed as I roughly opened the door to my house.

"I-it's so…" Chrona began but Kidd finished "Dirty,"

"Thank you for the compliment," I smirked. "So I am going to take shower and change. The T.V remote is on top of the T.V and Chrona-chan, my IPod is on the table, if you'd like you could use it." I told them.

Right about the time when I had my clothes ready I told them one last thing "Chrona-chan I won't be long so you and Kidd could also take a shower if you'd like and Kidd you should really call Maka." I snickered at the last thought that came in to me. I shook it off but I should still say it, I don't want that pervert on my Chrona-chan, I mean I've seen him looking through nudie-magz not pretty.

"Oh and don't make out while I'm gone you two, Chrona-chan if this sick pervert does things like-"

"JUST GO TAKE A SHOWER!" Kidd demanded as he blushed.

I grinned and walked in the shower…

_**Chrona **_

As Kid grabbed the T.V control I grabbed Hiro-kun's IPod. I really didn't know how to turn it on but I didn't stop to press every button on the thing.

Eventually I found the button and it turned on and I sighed happily. I began to listen to every song that popped out, which I tried and failed miserably to sing along. I think Kidd-kun heard me since he walked up to me and asked "What, are you singing too?"

I nodded. "Uh… that's not good…."

I looked at him "W-what?" I gawked.

"Well it seems by you hanging out too much with Hiro, his idiotic tendencies are rubbing off on you…" He chuckled.

"HEY I HEARD THAT!" Hiro shouted. I began to laugh but tried to cover my horrid giggle by shutting my mouth with my hand. He looked at me and smiled. "You were supposed to hear that," He told Hiro.

Kidd-kun sat back down on the couch and patted the seat next to him signaling me to sit next to him. I did and when I did, a song came on that got my attention. I listened to it carefully every word.

I scrunched my nose as the song began to sound like the story of my life. Everything I always thought my say as, un-pretty, not beautiful, and un-perfect. I enjoyed the song and hummed to it.

Kidd looked at me and chuckled, right after that Hiro came out of the shower and sighed "Kidd your turn!" Kidd also sighed and walked over to the bathroom.

"Okay so the towels are in back off the bathroom door, I left you pajamas there too." Hiro told him. "Oh and did you call Maka?"

"Oh sorry I forgot you should call her," Kidd rolled his eyes and then chuckled. "Don't make out while I'm gone you two," He said as he closed the bathroom door.

I got frustrated and squealed "Ugh, What does make out mean!"

Hiro saw me and patted my head. "Isn't someone frustrated," He starred at me serious eyes.

"S-sorry it's just, what is make out?" I asked him.

He rubbed his chin "Well young child, making out is when two people, well usually two people ha ha. Oh I mean it's when two people you could say 'interact' or ,again, usually show their affection for each other by using their mouths, and sometimes tongues?" He nodded at his statement agreeing with every word. "Yeah…yeah that's good. WOAH IM BRILLIANT!" He said as he listed his fist up in the air. He then fell on the couch and looked at me.

I giggled. "Woe t-thank you I g-guess?"

"Don't worry child you'll probably see people making out at the party," He grinned.

"Aren't you bored?" He asked. "You know what, we should go outside and do something,"

I nodded and followed him out the door. He began to prance around like back at the park. I instantly giggled and stared at him as he sat down on the porch steps. I sat next to him and asked "Hey Hiro, are you going to sing?" He looked at me with a gleam in his eyes "OF COURSE NOW CHILD!"

"C-cool, Uhh do you know w-what song?" I asked him.

_**Hiro**_

"Bwahaha good thing you asked my child, I want to sing a duet with you. Huh how bout it?" I asked her.

She blushed "W-w-what… me?"

"Yes you, just you and me no Kidd okay?"

"Too late for that…." Someone whispered. I jumped and Chrona-chan squeaked.

"W-what the hell?" I turned around and saw Kidd, laughing.

"Hehe sorry for scaring you Chrona-san… But not you Hiro," He smirked.

"Ha-ha ha funny." I told him sarcastically.

"S-so Chrona-chan are you going to take a shower?" I asked her meekly.

"I-I-If that's okay w-with you…" She stated.

"OF COURSE!" I grinned. She nodded and headed back inside.

"You have a thing for her too huh?" Kidd asked me. I grinned "Yeah-ha…"

"I guess it's one of those damn love triangles…" He stated.

I shrugged "I think it's more like _A Beautiful Love Triangle_…"

He snickered "No such thing…"

"I know there is," I told him. "It's called a threesome,"

He blushed "You're disgusting,"

"I was just kidding, but if she does want to have one, would you object?" I asked.

He shrugged but I knew he wouldn't have dares no if it was to pleasure Chrona-chan I mean it's not like he is or I am gay it's just we both love her so in this situation everyone would win.

A few minutes later the bathroom door opened slowly and steamed rushed out the room. "Are you done?" I asked.

"I-I need c-clothes mine are wet and dirty… sorry…"  
>Too bad I had all my pajamas inside the bathroom.<p>

"It's okay Chrona-chan, I'll get it for you since you're still in wet, we don't want to make a mess now do we?"

She shook her head.

I went inside and when I opened the door full way more steam came out and I saw Chrona-chan, a towel strapped around her chest area. It was great for me since the towel barely covered her thighs.

I had a slight nose bleed but I quickly covered it. Then Liz and Patti bashed in the house Patti screaming "WE BROUGHT THE CLOTHES!"

Liz handed Chrona-chan her clothes since she saw her step out of the bathroom. Chrona-chan quickly changed and was out of the bathroom in seconds.

Liz brought Chrona-chan a violet long sleeved shirt with a v neckline with 2 triangle like shape cut off the bottom of the shirt front and back, a black skirt with the same triangle pattern all over and the skirt went above her knees. She had the same brown /white shoes she wore when she came to Shibusen.

Everyone looked in awe as Liz squealed "YOU LOOK SO CUTE!"

Chrona-chan blushed. Kidd then went to change.

After all that we finally headed to Maka's house.


End file.
